Fear No Evil Above Ourselves
by C.J Todd
Summary: "Fear makes us feel our humanity"- Benjamin Disraeli. The Winchester brothers hadn't known what they were hunting, but they hadn't expected more time travel crap.


I am a despicable human being, but this suddenly came to me and I was in a time travel mood…I am working on my other stuff I really am.

* * *

><p>Fear is a very encompassing emotion. It's like being suddenly drenched in cold water, and you cannot make yourself become warm because that cold soaks up deep within your very bones. Fear is quite a healthy instinctive reaction to certain stimuli. A good amount of fear keeps you on your toes, and in some ways it keeps you safe. Humans and animals all strive for self preservation above all else, but as far as we know human fear does beyond that.<p>

Children fear things like imaginary monsters under the bed, the dark, or needles. It's seemly alright for children to express their fear. They're children, after all, and do not know any better. When children grow up all that fear doesn't just go away. Clowns, airplanes, needles, socializing, dogs, tight spaces, heights, death: there are many things people fear and continue to fear. Generally as adults humans learn to cope, or at least bury that fear deep within themselves. They could be afraid of memories. Memories can  
>usually cause ample amounts of pain, and fear, and hate. When bad things happen humans don't want to have to face their bad memories, the same way they don't want to face their fears.<p>

In their undeserved pride and arrogance humans believe they can run from their fear and bad things. They believe it will all end up okay, and that everything will be alright. They think that and yet, all he fear and pain is still there. It may be buried deep under so many things, but it's there. Memories may fade, but never truly gone. Don't forget that.

* * *

><p>John didn't want Singer to come on the hunt with them. He was perfectly capable to handling a restless spirit on his own, and Dean was fifteen now and perfectly capable of hunting with him, but the grouchy drunk insisted. They had been resting back at the motel with John in a room with his boys, and Bobby in the room next to theirs. It wasn't all that bad considering the boys liked Bobby enough, but that didn't mean John did. After they were all rested and ready to go the two men would go their separate ways.<p>

That was the plan, or it had been before John woke up the next morning. The bed was the same, the musty motel room, and Dean and Sam sprawled out on the bed next to him was all the same. Everything looked pretty much the same, but something felt wrong. He didn't want to wake the boys, so he made sure to be extra quiet as he checked the salt lines, got dressed, and opened the door. It was a possibility he was just imagining things, but he should probably check with Singer anyway.

Nothing too suspicious outside. There were cars John didn't recognize, and they actually looked pretty weird. He hadn't seen any like them before, but they were probably foreign imports or something. He had no idea why there would be a bunch of foreign cars in a rundown motel off the highway, but the Impala still sat proudly in the lot so it was okay.  
>John banged on the motel room door, "Singer! Are you up?"<p>

Bobby wrenched the door open, "John, you need to see this."

"Well good morning to you too, Bobby. I slept fine thank you."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Shove it, princess. There ain't no time for that. You know how I got a newspaper yesterday?"

John followed Bobby into his room, "Course, I know how you love the comics."

Bobby picked up the newspaper and shoved it into John's hands, "Take a look for yourself."

John's eyes skimmed through the front of the paper, "Bobby, I don't particularly care whether or not some damn cat got rescued from a tree. If this is your way of saying you want a cat I don't give a damn, but both Dean and I are allergic so…"

Bobby grumbled, "You're an idjit. Look at the damn date on the paper."

John snorted, "Bobby, this thing was printed wrong it says 2012."

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first, but that paper isn't the same one I got yesterday. The cover was about the stock market and said something about cats. I turned on the TV and it had the same date: 2012. There's a shit ton of technology I don't recognize like some big company called apple, Disney owns Star Wars now, the president's a black man: Obama or something or other… None of our stuffs here, but the clothes I got on my back."

John nodded slowly, "Okay Bobby…well um I think you just might have had a little two much too drink."

Bobby turned on the TV. An African American man was giving a speech. In plain letters at the bottom of the screen: President Barack Obama.

John's jaw dropped, "Holy shit, you're serious."

Bobby scoffed, "I don't know what kind of thing could pull off something like this, but looks like you, me, and the boys time traveled somehow."

John ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't see any Deloreans outside, but the Impala is out there so at least we have a car."

"I had expected that from Dean, but not you."

John said, "The boys are sleeping, so I stepped up. We should break the news to them, but stay calm. What do you suppose we do?"

Bobby reached for the phone on the dresser, "We should probably see if we can contact anyone we know. You or me might still be kicking, and the boys will be probably in their thirties by now."

"Let's hope you haven't thrown out your hip by now, Geezer."

"Who you calling Geezer? You're probably nearly as old as me, and the boys are grown men now themselves."

As Bobby got busy to making calls, John wondered what his grown boys were like. Dean was fifteen and still growing. A good looking kid just like his mother. Dean teased Sam about how small he was, but he probably grew too. Maybe they had families of their own. Dean was probably still a hunter, but Sam had wanted a normal life. John wanted to know if they'd gotten yellow eyes. There were so many questions, one of the major ones being how the hell they got to 2012.

Bobby signed when he put down the phone. John asked, "How'd it go?"

"No dice. Every phone I tried was not connected, or out of service…I got nothing, John."

Dean and Sam peered into room awake and fully dressed. Dean asked, "Dad, what's going on? All our stuff's gone."

John said, "Boy's, we time traveled somehow. We're in 2012."

Bobby crossed his arms, "Way to be blunt, Winchester."

"Had to get it all out there. The Impala is outside, but we'll find out what caused this and how. We just need to get to Bobby's."

Sam bit his lip, "Well it's like…a whole bunch of years into the future. How can you be so sure Past Bobby's still alive?"

Dean glared at Sam, "Dude, what the hell? Course Bobby's still alive."

Bobby chuckled, "The confidence in me is nice, Dean, but we can't be sure a werewolf or something hasn't offed me by now. It won't hurt to check though, so we should get going after getting some breakfast."

The four would have to share the Impala, for now. The Impala looked as beautiful as ever. They had all gotten into the car ready to drive off when Dean said, "Dad, look out the window…"

Dean didn't look much different with age. He still had his long lashed green eyes, brownish blonde hair, bowed legs. His jaw was more defined with a little more scruff; he was broader, with more lines on his face. Accompanied by a gigantic man with longish hair, John assumed was Sam, they stared at the Impala and the men in it. The teenage Dean in the car broke the silence, "Damn Sammy, what the hell did they feed you? You're frickin huge!"


End file.
